


Telepath's Advantage

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't want to leave his study, but he wants you anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepath's Advantage

It had started out innocent enough. Erik had tried to teach Logan chess, and in under 5 minutes he had tried to claw the board. So the Wolverine now sat in an armchair, glowering at Hank and Erik who now played chess. You sat in a chair with very puffy cushions, reading one of Charles’ fiction books. Charles had disappeared into his study hours ago, doing research.

 _I’m bored._ You heard his voice in your head, clear as if he was right next to you, and you shook your head slightly.

 _Then come down here and play chess with Erik._ You answered, marveling still that you two could converse in your minds and how amazing Charles was, and Charles sighed.

_I don’t want to play with Erik. I want to play with you._

The leer in his voice told you that ‘chess’ was not what he had in mind. 

_No, Charles._ You said. _You have work to do, and I’m quite comfortable here._ Truthfully, you would leave your spot for him without a second thought, but he really did need to work.

 _Thinking internally about how much you want to come up here isn’t smart with a telepath for a boyfriend._ He chuckles, and it echoes inside your ears.

 _Go away, Charles._ You snap, flipping the page of your book.

It’s quiet for almost a minute. The next thing you hear is Charles’ slight chuckle, and then you feel fingers tighten around and twist your nipple.

 _Charles!_ It was meant to sound angry, reproaching, but it comes out more needy than you meant.

He makes you feel things, sometimes, to persuade you. He’s made you come without actually ‘touching’ you many times before, and you recognize that not there touch instantly.

The next touch is lips at your neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. _What a shame._ Charles murmurs. _Those beautiful bruises I left are gone…_

You sigh softly as he kisses you there, then on your jaw right below your lips. _I won’t kiss you until you come upstairs._

He sends you images now, as you feel his one of his touches trail down your stomach. The other is still at your breast, kneading and massaging it, and it’s a fight to keep silent.

_Charles… You try to protest, but are struck silent by the first image._

It is you, bent over the very table that Erik and Hank are playing chess now. The pieces are strewn across the floor, and your hands are grasping at the edges of the table as Charles fucks you onto it.

You whimper softly as you feel an incorporeal finger slide into you, and squeeze your legs shut. Logan looks up curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey, you alright there?"

You nod hastily, knuckles white around the arms of the chair, and gasp as Charles adds another finger.

 _I can feel how tight you are, darling._ He purrs. _You’re already wet for me. How…sweet. Come upstairs._

 _No!_ You gasp, struggling to keep still as the touch inside you starts to move.

 _Now now…_ Charles’ voice is chiding, and you feel a pressure on your clit.

“Please…” You gasp out, and now you have the attention of Erik and Hank.

"You look flushed." Erik notes, looking you over and staring at your hands. "Perhaps you should go ask Charles if you’re ok."

 _Bastard!_ You think, and the fingers twist inside you.

_Now, that’s no way to think about our friend._

He sends you another image, then. You tied to his bed, spread eagle, and him sitting in his chair, watching as you writhe and moan for him.

_I could make you come with just one thought. Don’t tempt me._

You’re close now, so close, and those fingers yank out of you. Your whole body sags against the chair, wanting more and dreading it, and you feel three pairs of eyes on you.

"I’m sorry, I feel a bit sick-Ah!"

The phantom fingers are replaced by what feels quite a bit like Charles’ cock, and you arch off the chair unwillingly as it-he- starts to fuck you.

 _Disobedience._ Charles tuts under his breath, a smirk to his voice. _Ask me to stop, and I will. But only if you come up here and let me fuck you properly. I want to feel more than this._

You shake your head, squeezing your eyes shut and trying to relax against the chair. “No!”

"No what?" Hank asks, face very, very confused. "Perhaps you should go lay down. You don’t look well. At all."

 _Tell them._ Charles whispers in your head. _Tell them all you can focus on is how my cock would feel stretching you. And it’s not even really in you. Such a dirty girl, with such a dirty mind. Tell them. And maybe I’ll stop._

You shook your head, and Charles laughed. _Very well._

You moan softly, and softly only because of the amount of self control you are exerting, when he moves roughly inside you. Logan immediately looks up, and though he looks confused, you can see a smirk playing at his lips.

It feels good, so good, though not as good as his skin against yours would, and you finally cave.

 _Alright, Charles, stop!_ You try to stand, shakily, and nod at all three of the men. “I am going to lay down. Maybe I have a fever… I feel really hot.” It wasn’t a lie.

"Better ask Charles about that sickness." Logan says, and you are sure your entire face is red.

 _Come upstairs._ Charles commands, and you are sure he is enjoying your embarrassment. _I want to fuck you properly, and I miss those lips on mine._

 _Bastard._ You repeat, and he only laughs. It is a dark sound, and it makes you shiver with the promises it holds.

_Call me that again, and see where it gets you._

**Author's Note:**

> Open for requests! Most fandoms, most kinks, as long as it is Character/Reader! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
